


Coming Together

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, Post Thor Movie, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's soul has always felt incomplete and felt it was punishment for being bad so in return he strove to be good. Loki was the opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WyrdSmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyrdSmith/gifts).



Tug. _Loneliness._ Pull. _Incomplete_. Yank. _Isolation_. As the weed comes free despair settled into Harry Potter’s soul. He had believed that leaving Wizarding Britain would have eased the pain burning in his magic and soul as the Wizarding World celebrates the new fear free era forgetting that Harry had been key player and had sacrificed his very life for their safety.  It hurt that the very people who helped ease the pain of loneliness that he had always known had forgotten about him. They left him in the dust as they focused on each other and their family.  When the pain became too much he left in quiet of night disappearing with only the goblins to know where he was. 

He had found himself a perfect paradise in the United States specifically New Mexico where he was able to create his haven where a different type of loneliness settle in,  he knew this type as it had been with him forever.  It was a feeling of missing the other half of his soul. Harry could remember in the darkness of his cupboard thinking that God had remove part of his soul because he had been bad.  His childlike thinking had only been reinforced by his relatives’ taunts and slurs.

It had been strength and determination that Harry had decided he would always choose the right no matter how hard so that one day he could have that other part of his soul would be restored. But as time went on and all of his good deeds and choices were punished, Harry felt the weight settle on his shoulders but he kept to his resolve unflinchingly, standing tall and bearing the weight knowing that someday when he could rest that his soul would be whole and his pain would disappear. 

He just didn’t know that his soul was going to be reunited with him today as a figure fell from the sky, right through his wards into the flowers he had been meticulously weeding.

……………………………

As Loki looked into his once brother’s eyes and his once father’s eye, he saw the forgiveness and the disappointment waiting for him should he continue holding on.  He knew that Thor would forgive him and continue to love him in his own way but it wasn’t enough.  Thor would forget about him as he was revered in his victory on Earth and here against Loki. He remembered when they were children and how Thor had looked out for him and protected him but he could never replace the ache in his soul that felt like something had been ripped from him. He knew it frustrated Thor to never been enough for his younger brother and had sought other friends who would enjoy his frivolous past times as Loki drowned his sorrow in learning magic where the ache would dull to a distant throb as if it knew it was  closer to where the missing part of soul could be.   As the sorrow built up a young Loki wondered why? Why wasn’t he good enough to have his whole heart and soul? Why was he cursed with this pain? As the time drew on the agony began to burn into jealously and anger as he watched Thor in his wholeness, shining brightly and burning like a candle.  It was the jealously and anger at always being incomplete that led his actions in causing mischief

Looking at Thor, Loki knew he couldn’t stay due to his actions.  As he let go and fell to blackness Loki knew that if his heart and soul hadn’t been  in the continuous throb of pain, he could see himself loving his once brother as fiercely as Thor did him.

Closing his eyes, Loki allowed his body to relax and fall to wherever his new path deemed to take him, missing the pure undisguised anguish in Thor’s eyes.

………………………………………….

Lost in his thoughts as he continued to weed his garden, Harry was startled when his wards alerted him to a presence passing through his wards.  Looking around, he frowned seeing no only to be startled when a body landed in front of him crumpled in a green cloak.  His frown furrowed more as Harry poked the cloak and a groan was emitted and the body shifted to reveal a face hidden behind black hair that seemed to lay flat until Harry brushed the hair back feeling the stiffness unconsciously knowing that the person had used some sort of gel to tame the hair.  As the face was revealed Harry sucked in his breath as his own image was exposed.

Breathing once more Harry noticed that it wasn’t his own image since this face seemed a little thinner and more angular compared to his own square-ish and full face. 

As if in a trance Harry brushed his fingers along the side of the face feeling the smoothness of the cheek and feeling part of his loneliness and ache dissipate as he continued to touch the man before him. He watched as the man before him shiver and groaned as he opened his eyes.  Whatever color Harry had been expecting it was not the same Killing Curse green eyes as his own filled with pain and fear.

Staring into those eyes, Harry felt as if every good deed and choice had finally been repaid.  His soul and magic felt as if all the pieces were finally together.  All that was needed was to heal.  But Harry had hope now.

Smiling softly Harry cupped the cheek and whispered, “You’re safe. I’ve got you."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Eyes closed falling through the blackness; Loki could not tell how long he fell whether minutes, hours or even days.  All he could think about was what it would feel like to be whole for once, to feel love instead of loneliness and bitterness.  He knew what love was and he could tell Thor had loved him but he wanted to love and feel the joy of love.

Lost in his inner thoughts, that when wind and the pull of gravity came upon him he was startled, opening his eyes Loki saw white clouds and blue sky rushing past him snapping his well-maintained hair against his face and his cloak flapping against his body.  Knowing that he should do something to break his fall or brace for it, he panicked when he couldn’t as he felt that he was slipping through an invisible barrier made of gelatin as it brushed across his body.  When the feeling left, Loki met the ground hard, his breath being forced out of him.

As he took stock of his body and regained his breath he felt something poke his side. Groaning Loki moved to see who had poked him; a bright light assaulted his eyes and closed them.  He felt someone leaning over him blocking the sunlight.  Bracing himself for onslaught of sun, he felt gentle fingers brushing away his loosened hair.

Cautiously opening his eyes Loki vision was encompassed a man who looked eerily similar to him, even the untamed black hair. It was the same hair before he used his gel to calm it. The man was looking at him as if his world had been returned and cupped his cheek, his thumb gently stroking, love pouring from the man and soaking into Loki.  Being treated with such gentleness and his senses assimilated once more, he felt different.  He felt overwhelmed. 

When he heard the man utter, ‘You’re safe. I’ve got you,’ Loki felt his heart clench.  He had heard those words before and never truly believed them when uttered, but when this man said it, Loki believed him.  Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes.  He felt the man move his hand, Loki panicked and threw himself at the man, clingy at the shoulders that were broader than his own but narrower than Thor’s and buried his face into the neck tears spilling forth, pleading “Don’t go. Don’t leave me. Don’t go.”

He felt arms gather around him and bring him closer, if possible, to the body he was clinging to. Loki could hear the man whisper in his ear, “Shh, its ok. I wasn’t going to leave.  Shhh, it’s okay, I’ve got you.  I was just going to move you inside. Shhh, its ok.”

Loki pressed his face further into the man’s neck and brought his arms closer together so that he hugging/clinging to the man’s neck instead of the shoulders. He continued to cry as he felt the loneliness and ache in his heart and soul leave all the while the man kept a tight hold on him giving him a safe shelter to fall apart.

…………………………

Harry’s heart ached at the sight of the man in his arms breaking.  He didn’t know what was happening but knew that the man, his savior, was in pain. He held his man closer hoping that it would offer just a wee bit more comfort to him. 

When the crying became sniffling and the near choking hold became relaxed, Harry knew that the emotional storm had passed and shifted to pick the man up, whispering soothing words as the man tensed once more, “We are just going inside. I’m not letting you go.”

As Harry made it to his feet, he frowned slightly at how deceptive the man’s weight seemed to be, he was just thankful for his inheritance gaining the extra strength and his other form had been helpful. He just hopes that his other half will accept his other form.  He knew the Wizarding World would have accused him of going dark if they had known he could transform into seven foot ice man.

Walking into his house, Harry carried his precious savior to the leather couch facing the windows towards the east.  Sitting down, Harry adjusted the man so that he was sitting comfortably in his lap with his head resting on Harry’s shoulder as Harry held him close as the silence settled around them letting the man compose himself once more.

Twenty or so minutes later, Harry finally spoke when he felt the man’s heart beat slow and the relax pose became an aware-relaxed pose.

“I’m Harry by the way,” Harry said with a hint of teasing in his voice.

The man must have been feeling better or reassured as he pulled back to look at Harry and replied, “I’m Loki. I apologize if I had inconvenienced you in any way.”

“Well I don’t often have a person who looks like my twin falls upon my flowers, but I think you are worth it,” Harry answered grinning.

“How do you know I’m worth it? You don’t even know me!” Loki snapped feeling slightly horrified that he had just done that to the man who made him feel safe and whole.

Before he could it back, Harry replied seriously looking into Loki’s eyes saying, “You are worth it because I said so.  Because in the short time of having in arms has brought me peace and a sense of wholeness. Because someone who could fee l that much pain is someone worth redemption or love.”

“Even if I had done something horrible? Something that doesn’t deserve second chances or love?” Loki asked quietly feeling small as his stare bore into Harry’s eyes.  Loki knew whatever Harry said would be law and Loki would follow it.

Harry moved to cup Loki’s face in his hands and said, “Whatever you did was in the past and if you have felt the unbearable ache in your heart and soul like I have than you are even more deserving of my love and don’t need a second chance from me.”

Loki felt a weight lifted from his shoulders as he took in Harry’s words and let them sink deep within his soul.  He deserved Harry’s love.

“Thank you Harry,” Loki whispered leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to Harry’s lips.

……………………………………………….

Thor was in his room pacing like an agitated Lion. Heavy footsteps echoed down the hallways as Thor was lost in in thoughts.  Watching his brother let go of his hand and fall had been unbelievably hard for Thor. It hurt as well. To know that his brother had chosen the unknown rather staying by Thor’s side.

Thor knew that Loki would have been punished for actions and that the people may have not reacted well to his presence, but Thor would have protected him! Would have been there for him like when they were children.

 _But you left him when he wanted to do nothing but study his magic tricks,_ his mind taunted him.

 **I was young and foolish!** Thor replied unaware that he had said it out loud and answered his mind.

He had been young and wanting to practice with swords and weapons, to go on adventures, to smite their enemies.  All Loki wanted to do was read and practice his magic.  Even when he did accompany Thor, he always had a miserable and painful look on his face, like he couldn’t stand Thor.  It had hurt Thor to not be what Loki wanted in a brother.

Later as the years passed, Thor had realized just why it had hurt so much.  He loved his brother, not in the way one should love their sibling, but he did and tried to make up for his past mistakes of leaving his brother unprotected.  Thor cried in his room the day he realized that Loki practically loathed him but kept a polite mask on so as not to offend their parents.

But Thor was wrong.  He had realized that his assumptions were wrong on the Bi-Frost when Loki looked at him with wide fearful eyes.  Loki didn’t know _how_ to love him or knew that Thor **loved** him.  Thor also knew that he had hurt his brother so much that Loki didn’t trust him to protect him and had chosen the unknown to face alone.

It hurt but he swore to find his brother once the Bi-Frost was fixed.  He would make Loki see just how much Thor loved him and know that he wasn’t alone.

 


	3. Chapter 3

With the chaste kiss, Harry was lost.  He didn’t want Loki to leave his arms. Ever.  He didn’t want to lose this feeling , the wholeness and contentedness.  He didn’t want the loneliness to ever encroach upon his heart and soul ever again.  He wanted to remain there with a napping Loki cradle in his arms forever. However, he knew logically that he couldn’t as they need substance and to relieve themselves. He also knew as comfortable as it was now in a few hours when Loki woke up, he would like a shower and food and if Harry was honest with himself he wanted a shower as well, preferably with Loki.  Purely for the reason that he didn’t want to let go.

He felt Loki shift within his arms and Harry watched as beautiful green eyes met his.  He could see why his dad and even dungeon bat had fallen in love with his mom if her eyes were like Loki’s.  He knew he had his mom’s eyes but there was something different looking into them without a mirror or picture.

“How are you feeling Loki?” Harry asked shifting so he could caress Loki’s cheek.

“Better, although water would be good,” Loki answered groggily as he leaned into Harry’s hand staring into Harry’s eyes.

Harry so lost in the softness of Loki’s skin merely nodded and silently summoned a bottle of water. Catching the bottle Harry handed to Loki, freezing as his actions caught up to him. Eyes widening and pupils dilated, Harry mind panicking as he tried to come up with a perfect plausible excuse.

“Did you just summon that water?” Loki asked eyes wide as well looking between the bottle in Harry’s hand and Harry’s panicking face.

“Um…you see… I can explain!” Harry rushed out not knowing how he was going to explain.

Loki could see the panic in his other half’s eye and normally he wouldn’t have passed up this opportune moment to live up to his name but seeing the distress in eyes so similar to his own Loki smiled and said, “I can as well, do not fret so.”

Loki smirked at the relief that sagged through Harry’s body as he took the water from him and took a sip, happy to have the cool water sliding down his throat.

“Right…awesome…one last thing I don’t need worry about.  Well then would you like a shower?” Harry asked smiling, happiness radiating through him and curiosity as well, but it could wait. He just wanted his other half in arms and in his life.

“Sounds good,” Loki replied smiling as well. He went to get off of Harry’s lap when Harry startled him by picking him up and walking towards the back of the house.

“I can walk you know,” Loki stated his eyebrow arched.

“I’m sure you can but I want you close,” Harry replied carrying Loki to his own bathroom that had a shower stall that was more like a waterfall in looks and feel, the only difference this one and a real one besides the obvious is that he could control the water’s temperature.

“I’m not showering alone am I?” Loki remarked drily as twined his fingers into Harry’s hair.

Harry smirked but didn’t say anything as they entered the bathroom.  His smirk turned rather smug when he heard Loki gasp and saw the marvel and wonder in Loki’s eyes as well.

“This is amazing,” Loki breathed struggling for real to escape Harry’s grasp to venture further inside the room.

“That’s just the shower part on the other side is the bathtub,” Harry explained letting Loki out of his arms to explore his, well now their bathroom.

Loki was amazed at the workmanship and realistic qualities of the waterfall that was in the middle of room and circled the small mountain to find the bathtub Harry mentioned only to gape at the sight of a replica of a spring with rocks and ledges even plants, giving it a nature feel to it.

“Any particular reason you chose this for your washroom?” Loki asked looking back at his other half.

“It’s calming and a nice change from the desert beauty outside,” Harry answered brushing Loki’s hair away from the thinner face.

“Hmm…” Loki leaned into the touch relishing the feeling of peacefulness that had settled in his soul. Don’t get him wrong he still felt his mischievous side but right now in the presence of his Harry he felt calm.

Loki had closed his eyes when Harry touched him and was unaware when Harry had leaned in and brushed a soft kiss over his lips, Loki smiled and leaned into the kiss before opening his eyes and staring into the intense emerald eyes.  The smile changed to a smirk as he took a step back and flick his wrist removing his clothes issuing both an invitation and challenge. He watched as Harry copied his motion advanced a half step towards him.

Loki grinned as his eyes made a sweeping motion down his other half’s body, appreciative of the toned muscle. Loki turned stepped into the shower while looking over his shoulder saying, “Are you coming?”

A low growl sounded in the air as Loki’s laugh followed it.

A month had passed since the steamy shower and Loki was adjusting to living in Nevada with his Harry. Even though they were in the middle of nowhere it was easy even for Harry to apparate them to the nearest city or town to gather supplies and food as well as for Loki to cause some mayhem. It had been shocking and refreshing when Harry gave his support to his pranks. In fact Harry had even helped him planned and participated in a few. He  had asked his other half why he was so okay with it and the answer had surprised him.

**_Flashback…_ **

**_They had just finished planning third prank for the nearby town, when Loki sat on the desk while Harry leaned back in his chair and asked, “Why are you okay with me doing pranks and causing mayham? Most would discourage it.”_ **

**_Harry looked away from him a moment before he spoke, “You are my soul.  I will support you in anything you do. If causing old lady’s hair to go green and spike makes you happy, then I am happy.  If getting the cats to go around barking and acting like dogs  that makes you smile, then it makes me smile too.”_ **

**_“There’s more to it than that love.  We’ve told each other parts of our history as it comes into conversation and I know there is something more,” Loki replied seriously leaning forward onto his forearms._ **

**_“I was told that my father and his friends were prankster extraordinaire, they were known as the  Marauders. Pulling pranks and causing mischief allows me to feel closer to them. However for a long time I didn’t know about them and when I finally found out, I was in the middle of war and there were no time for pranks. Well at least for me. I knew a pair of twins that were similar to my father and his friends, they always had jokes and inventions on their mind.  I helped to fund their inventions allowing them to open a store purely for pranks and gags,” Harry explained smiling slightly as he fondly thought of the Weasely Twins._ **

**_Loki frowned at the dim smile vowing to himself to make his other half smile wholeheartedly._ **

Since then Loki has done everything in his capability to make his Harry genuinely smile. Some days a smile from his own lips seemed to do the trick and others days on elaborate prank on the unsuspecting townspeople brought forth a belly deep laugh that made Loki’s heart beat faster and a pleased smirk grace his features. 

 

It was slow going in piecing their hearts and souls together but it was happening. However as the saying goes two steps forward one step back…

 

“Harry?” Loki called out not looking away from where he was staring at.

“Hmmm?” Harry hummed walking into the kitchen not looking up from his latest Gringotts Statement.  It seemed that his investments in both muggle and magical were paying off.

“Why is there a red phoenix sitting on the window sill? Staring at me with knowing eyes?” Loki asked slightly freaked out.  The bird was looking at him as if he knew the pain he felt or that he knew a terrible secret that had been regretted.

Frowning Harry looked over to his beloved to see Fawkes  staring at his beloved with sad knowing eyes.

“Fawkes?” Harry whispered focusing the phoenix’s attention on to him.

Fawkes gave a sad and regretful trill before flying over to Harry with a letter in his talons. Removing the letter with shaking hands, Harry opened the familiar seal to reveal the all too familiar handwriting of his former headmaster. While he was angry and feeling betrayed by his mentor for having kept things from, he could not deny that he still respected the man for trying to keep the magical populace from panicking.

Harry began to shake as he read what the Late Albus wrote for him:

_Dear Harry,_

_Forgive an old man his mistakes for at the time it seemed right. I will not deny the happiness you had brought to the Potters, I fear that unhappiness that has been heaped unto you will never fade._

_You see as a young man I had discovered a way to travel between worlds. I had been searching for an answer to Voldemort’s end as I had a suspicion that he had created the dreadful horcruxes. During my travels I had happened upon a frozen planet as I wandered across the snowy plains I came across a blue toddler crying.  Fearing the worst, I immediately began to cast spells.  The longer I was next to you, the more your skin changed hues to that of a rosy pink. Looking about I didn’t see anyone for miles. Making a quick decision I took you with me as I left the ice world._

_The Potters had lost their baby only a week before due to a magical ailment and were besides themselves with grief.  I had believed you could help heal their hearts as Lily could not bear more children.  With your black hair and green eyes you looked like you could have been their child.  They loved you more than anything.  Never doubt that._

_It wasn’t till later that I realized your living conditions and by then there was nothing I could do as  Ministry had my hands tied. It was also around the same time that I realized that you had deep sorrow within that had nothing to do with this plane.  It was during your fifth year when I was unavailable that I was actually researching further into the frozen land that I saved you from that I learned that every person born to that race that inhibits it has a soul bond to their mate. A soul bond so deep that if broken or separated could be fatal. I’m sorry my boy, if I had known the consequences of removing you, I never would have._

_I have left you my book of travels. It will tell you how to reach the bridge that crosses into different worlds and it is my hope that you may find your soul-mate before the sorrow consumes you._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry stared at the letter blankly anger and pain building.. He had been for all intents and purposes been stolen from his family and his Loki.  He could have been raised with a mother and father and never had a broken soul. He should have never been separated from his beloved. His mentor had caused him and his Loki so much pain!

Loki was staring at his other half worriedly. Since knowing his Harry, Loki had never seen such anguish and resentment in those beautiful green eyes. Without saying a word Loki embraced his love from behind resting his head on trembling shoulders offering his warmth and steadiness to ground Harry as he broke from whatever he had read in the letter.

Loki chewed his bottom lip worriedly when he felt a sob escape from his love and the thing he could do was offer the comfort and love that Harry had bestowed to him when they first met. As whispered soothing words and held Harry tightly, he could hear the words, “should have never been broken.”

 


End file.
